


Richie the Vampire Slayer

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie pranks Richie, Humor, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Summary: Eddie devises a plan against Richie after his pranks going far enough since he's moved in after graduating college. So what happens when a vampire bat swoops, literally, into their lives one day which Eddie finds to be something to help his payback. Inspired from a clip from my recommendations of the Office US.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1

Ever since Eddie moved in with Richie after graduating college he's been hit with non-stop teasing and pranks that he never expected to come his way even when he thought he was always one step ahead. To pretending he cut his fingers, faking his death, "accidentally" spilling water on him and poking him pretending as if he never did in the first place, classic Richie.

But one day he found something that he could really get Richie back on.

Richie was walking through their house one afternoon with a broom in his hand muttering under his breath as he tapped on the tiles of the ceiling flinching each time he did as if he was expecting something either jump or fly out. Eddie let out an annoyed groan throwing aside his book from Ben, it could be worse he could have gotten him a fucking dictionary, as he turned his head from the couch.

"What the shit are you looking for?"

Richie looked at Eddie with an almost disbelief plastered across his face. "Have you not been hearing a noise coming from the ceiling Eds? I have the most biggest feeling that we have a bird's nest hiding somewhere! I am not dealing with having another roommate who eats worms and screeches 24/7" Richie commented hitting his broom on the ceiling yelling out a "AHA!" before finding that nothing was there. Well shit.

"Do you really have to ruin the ceiling tiles man? I mean-" "Shush! Spaghetti! I hear something!" Richie exclaimed as he looked down at the floor slowly seeing small droppings from an animal near the couch. Richie let out a small smile lifting his broom up above the ceiling tile.

"Richie, don't you dare"  
"I'm doing it"

Richie lifted the ceiling tile with an eyebrow raised. "Nothing but cobwebs...darkness...and-OH SHIT!" Richie screamed as he fell back with a bat speeding out of the tile. Eddie jumped back watching Richie beginning to get up swatting his broom at the bat.

"Dude what the hell! Don't hurt it! Look out!" Eddie screeched getting up from the couch watching as the bat dove next to him causing Eddie to smack it away with a screech. "I got you Eds! Don't let it suck your blood!" "Seriously?!" Richie ran over trying to swat the bat next to Eddie with a bat until the bat flew away onto the ceiling hanging down.

"I think it touched me-"  
"Eddie your lucky it's furry body didn't get into your hair!" Richie exclaimed as Eddie ran towards the door opening it as Richie grabbed his broom swatting the bat away from the ceiling chasing it's small furry body away from the room and outside into the world where it can bother and suck somebody else's blood. He was not becoming a vampire anytime soon.

Eddie shut the door after Richie cheered flipping off the bat as he did. "Did you see that Eds?! Man! I knew I heard something last night! So what do you-" Richie said before seeing Eddie rub the side of his neck with a groan. "Eddie?" Eddie looked up at Richie's voice hearing his worried tone.

"Sorry man I just think something bit me without leaving a mark" Eddie moved his neck towards Richie slowly removing his hand as he did showing no signs of bite marks or blood relieving Richie with a breath of relief, thank god.

"I feel...tingly" Eddie looked down at his hands flexing them slightly as he stared down at them.

Oh shit.

"Stronger"

A small shrug was earned from Eddie as he brushed it off shoving his hands into his hood pockets still earning a suspicious glance from Richie until he began walking off into his room. "Hey! Are you sure you don't need any help? Like I'm pretty sure tingly is a weird word to say after-" "No I'm good Rich, I think I just need a nap and maybe some shade for a while" Eddie explained as he walked off up the stairs with the sound of the door slamming echoing throughout the house no longer after.

Richie stood there with a suspicious glance plastered on his face as he dropped the broom in realisation.

"Oh fuck no, Eddie is not turning into a vampire! That furry little shit was just a fruit bat! Maybe he was just tingly from fear?" Richie rambled to himself running his hand through his hair until he felt his own neck in experimentation feeling no marks, blood or any tingles from the incident.

I mean, Eddie's fine he's just probably shaken as bats? Scariest fucking things to get in your hair with their naked furry bodies and blood sucking teeth.

Richie ignored the thought looking for something to distract himself.

Vampire bats definitely don't come here and hide in their household just to sleep and eat, his knowledge of after school comics from when he was younger has taught him a thing or two about that. They usually either hide in caves or dark areas before biting their prey giving them supernatural abilities to the dark side of the supernatural.

Wait...did they come here in their house just to do that?

Will Eddie turn to the dark side?!

This is crazy. He's overthinking things as always.

Phase 1: Complete


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garlic and Vampires? Definitely something a vampire would not dare touch in a million years.

The next day grew even stranger for Richie as he was calling Bill for him, Eddie and the other losers to meet up since graduation.

"-I think it's fucking stupid! You shouldn't finish the script like that man! It's like a book with no ending and without a sequel! Or you without a stutter it's not right!" Richie exclaimed on the phone.  
"L-Look it's just a draft! Geez since when are y-you a critic?"  
"Since just now stutters, now when can you get here this week with the others? Me and Eddie are planning on cooking you all a meal together for the first time when you come over and no we will not destroy the fucking kitchen" Richie chuckled heading into the fridge looking inside for a snack for the morning.  
"You g-guys don't have to do t-that"  
"We can and we will"  
"F-Fine, you win, so far Ben and Beverly can make i-it early and Stan and Mike I'll s-still have to ask l-later" Bill said hearing a hum of Richie in understanding whilst he grabbed a half eaten stick of garlic bread. What? It was the morning and he couldn't let a good piece of garlic bread go out without being eaten.  
"Thanks man, I'll talk with you later"  
"Y-Yeah, see you around Richie and f-fuck you my ending is s-still a work in process" Richie heard Bill retort before chuckling hanging up on Richie.

Richie chuckled to himself placing down the phone. Screw Bill. But in a nice way.

He removed the carefully wrapped, dammit Eddie, garlic bread placing it onto a metal tray before shoving it into the oven watching it begin to slowly heat up. Dammit he needed a plate did he have a clean one? Richie looked into the cupboards until he found a stack of clean white plates, bowls and glass cups. Thank god he remembered to use the dishwasher this week.

He grabbed a plate placing it next to the oven before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs of the house. 

"Hey Eddie Spaghetti, how was your long ass nap? Or did you jack-YOU GOT BLOOD ON YOUR MOUTH!" Richie exclaimed seeing Eddie looking natural with his messy bed-head, light grey shirt and dark red shorts except the red substance coming from his lip dripping down his chin. Eddie placed his hand onto his lips seeing a red liquid on his palm.

"Well what do you know? I guess I had nose bleed last night that I didn't wipe off. Strange." Eddie said before shrugging heading into the cupboards grabbing a clean glass filling it with orange juice from the fridge before smelling the air letting out a dramatic sneeze causing Richie to flinch in surprise walking over to Eddie worriedly patting his shoulder.

"Are you ok? That looked like a pretty frequent nosebleed-"  
"Happens all the time! It's weird, it never usually happens in the night though which is strange. Must be new when you get older." Eddie commented before creating another dramatic sneeze downing down his orange juice putting away the glass cup into the sink with an agitated look on his face.

"Did you put anything with a large amount of pollen in the kitchen? I feel my allergies kicking in" Eddie groaned faking a stuffed voice rubbing at his nose. Richie looked around before shaking his head until suddenly he looked at the oven. "Do you...have an allergy to garlic Eds?" Richie asked walking over to their oven opening it allowing the smell of garlic fill the air causing Eddie to begin sneezing once more.

"Close the oven asshole!"  
"I'm just testing-"  
"Close it man!"

Richie slammed the oven closed turning it off just as it began heating up the garlic bread.

Richie ran his hand through his hair shakily pulling Eddie out of the fridge. "Eds! It's just garlic! And you had blood...you know what how about we just go out for some fresh air and get a take away from the nearest store?" Richie offered. This shit was too convenient.

"Look Richie how about, later? I had a rough night" Eddie chuckled removing the remaining blood from his lips before patting Richie's shoulder walking off to get changed upstairs.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. No fucking way in Derry!  
Eddie never in in the years he's known him has ever been allergic to garlic, he's eats that shit with him every pizza date or regular night with garlic dip and everything! Maybe he gets them randomly?! Oh shit did he actually get something that was covered in pollen?!

Relax Richie, Eddie's not a vampire. Even the weird blood on his lips was just...a nose bleed! Yeah! Vampires don't exist! Only in cheesy ass movies and violent comic books.

But...Eddie didn't want to go out today on a hot season in the sun. Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

"Get it together Richard! God I sound like my own mom!" Richie yelled out loud kicking at the floor in frustration before hearing Eddie's door open from upstairs with a few steps coming near the staircase. "Honey? You ok?" Eddie called in a worried tone at the volume.

"Yeah just stubbed my toe again and I was thinking of something about my mom...I'm ok!" Richie called back hearing what seemed like an annoyed huff as Eddie headed into the kitchen on the left of the corridor upstairs slamming the door.

He was going to be smart about this. Eddie is not a vampire. That bat is definitely not a vampire bat who bit Eddie for a reason. It just probably nibbled him and this is just him catching a virus from the bat?

Right?

Phase 2: Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are secretly allergic to the smell of garlic instead of flowers. Fight me on the idea.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie begins to question further into Eddie suspicious behaviour and incidents that he tries to ignore.

The next day, Richie was busy in his room with a 6th cup of coffee. Late nights needed coffee? What could he say. He was aggressively typing on the computer with a frustrated frown across his face.

This morning Eddie has been following him like a freaking puppy without it's leash. He's even resorted to pretending to scratch his neck in case his theory of Eddie jumping him would come true. Sure it was far fetched but hell no was he letting his theory be ignored. He swore that maybe he felt Eddie's breath near him before he saw his head turn away from his neck.

Suspicious.

His page so far was filled with vampire theories, "How to make your jokes funnier than they secretly are" and youtube conspiracy videos on the supernatural. Anything he found on vampires turned out to be just some rumours, theories or some weird fan fiction between a human and a vampire getting it on to make a demon child. The only things he found that was closest to his theories of Eddie's behaviour these past two days were found on multiple websites.

Urge for blood?  
Could be debated.  
Bad reaction towards any properties of garlic?  
Yes.  
Tingles?  
Yes.  
Close contact towards a being in an uncharacteristic manner?  
Yes.

A knock on sound of his door make a small squeaking sound causing Richie to stare closely at his door moving slightly to the sound. He shrugged it off looking back at his page.

Avoidance to sunlight?  
Probably.

Eddie spent the rest of his day in his room WITHOUT his blinds open. Maybe Eddie was having his emo phase early? But Eddie liked the sun this time of year and would be wiping suncream on both him and Richie in a quick minute to head to the beach. He blames Derry for not having a beach for Eddie to enjoy being the reason he was constantly dragged out this time of year.

A small squeak from his door interrupted his thoughts as he turned around before shrugging off the sound thinking maybe Eddie let out a draft from opening a window.

Richie was determined to find out why Eddie is suddenly acting like the goth vampire he's been acting out as. 

The bat he researched could be close to a fruit bat, furry little fuckers, which maybe were once vampire bats in another life that maybe once bitten could have some infection or side effects of a vampire. Issue No.7 of his comic he was reading when he was younger had a young man who was bitten by a bat, kind of like Spiderman, which resulted in him becoming the vampire of Daine. Pale. Bloodsucking and worst of all...wore eyeliner.

He will not be turned on or enjoy seeing Eddie in eyeliner or black skinny jeans whilst sucking his blood at any moment he takes.

A knock from his door interrupted his train of thought as he turned around hearing Eddie's voice calling from the other side. Oh shit. "Richie? Hey I think we ran out of snacks in the kitchen for Thursday, could you get some more from the store. I don't feel great man"

Richie instantly rushed to grab his un-ironed jeans shoving them on in an instant before minimising away his pages slamming down his laptop hearing another knock came from the door.

"Hey Richie! I can hear your ass in-"

Another knock came from the door until a small creak made a sound as Richie's door fell down from the last knock revealing a shocked Eddie with his arm outstretched in a position that made him seem as if he was ready to knock again.

"Oh fuck, I just-"

Richie stared at Eddie with almost the same reaction as almost a minute past until Eddie slowly started backing away before running off. It wasn't long until Richie began to follow him stepping on the fallen door in his room.

"YOU BROKE DOWN MY DOOR KASPBRAK?!"  
"I'M SORRY!" 

What felt a whole afternoon of chasing each other down around the household, both Richie and Eddie flopped onto their couch with a huff being shared amongst each other as they began to let out small curses and a string of insults as they took a breath.

They both looked at each other before exchanging a small laugh through their breaths.

"I can't believe I broke your door"  
"My only door you son of a bitch"

Super strength. Another symptom.

Eddie shook his head chuckling beginning to rest his head onto Richie's shoulder next to his neck earning a small gasp from Richie as colour slowly began draining from his face trying to process Eddie's closeness to his neck. With a teasing movement Eddie hummed slightly growing closer to Richie's neck opening his mouth slowly.

Richie shakily looked at Eddie before pushing away his head in surprise muttering out "oh fuck oh fuck" under his breath. This wasn't real man.

His teeth.

Was near his Eddie's motherfucking neck.

He looked around before giving a small smile as he got up from the couch. "You know what Eds-" "Don't call me that" "I'm just going to fix m-my door and I-I'm then going to get those snacks we need!" Richie chuckled nervously giving Eddie some awkward finger guns. God that was stupid. Why did he think finger guns would make this any less awkward. "Do you need any help with the door man?" Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow as Richie backed away slightly.

"No no no! You k-know me, I'm great at screwing things" Richie joked with a forced laugh. "I'm not spending my night with the constant thought of my door being open while I sleep whilst paranoia haunts my gay ass" Richie finished before running off tripping on the stairs as he did cursing.

Eddie watched as Richie began running up causing a small cocky grin to form on his face.

Phase 3: Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Richie's door
> 
> It'll be revived in the next chapter as I know it was everyone's favourite character.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie realizes his life is becoming a cheesy twilight fanfiction.

"Eddie! How long are you going to be in there?! I need to take a deep ass shower before I smell like a sewer"

Richie continuously knocked on their bathroom door groaning dramatically as he did. After getting his door fixed Eddie has started taking over the bathroom more frequently with today being an hour. Maybe he was embarrassed that his now terrifying power of super strength knocked down his only door?

"Give me a second man! I-I got to sort something!"  
"You've have longer than a second! You think that a second is all you need?! I pity myself sleeping with such a guy who thinks a second in bed is-" A sudden hit in the face with a towel interrupted Richie following Eddie leaving the bathroom with a groan holding his mouth. Richie removed the towel from his face with a huff until he saw Eddie caressing his mouth in pain.

"Did you lose a tooth? Wait do you still have baby teeth?" Richie asked as Eddie shook his head playing up a wince until he walked over to Richie pulling down his lip to show his teeth. "I think my gums are playing up or my tooth is acting up because it aches like shit"

Richie squinted his eyes looking at Eddie's rows of teeth until he spotted two small fangs at the top of his mouth one on the front left and the other on the front right. Nothing seemed to be bleeding and his teeth didn't look too yellow or chipped but...HE HAS FANGS. He gave a small swallow on the fear and worry he didn't know he was nervously holding as Eddie shut his mouth.

"Something wrong Rich? Is it bad?"

Richie shook his head instantly with a shaky smile. "No! Just probably a tooth ache! You know those things are really fucking common man! Maybe you should lie down!" Richie exclaimed grabbing Eddie by the shoulders pushing him towards the living room sitting him down onto the couch. "Just sit here and uh-" What the hell was he supposed to say?! His roommate and boyfriend just grew out some fangs overnight, another vampire side effect!

Eddie watched Richie with a suspicious gaze as he tripped over his words before coughing awkwardly. "Hey you know what Eds? If it gets worse-" Richie got out his phone from his pocket handing it to Eddie. "Just call an ambulance or some shit! Maybe a dentist!" Eddie looked down at Richie's phone with an unimpressed look.

"It's just a tooth ache, like you said right?" Eddie asked as Richie nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Definitely! I...just think if it gets worse then-" "Rich! I'm good! Now go take that shower, your acting super weird" Eddie said shaking his head as he placed Richie phone next to him.

"Right yeah, sorry I'm just...not great with fan-teeth! I mean teeth! I'm just worried my dentist skills will result in getting you killed!" Richie exclaimed before sighing in defeat running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, it's just been a weird week, you been-nevermind I'm taking an hour long shower" With a sigh Richie walked off with Eddie calling behind him as he did.

"Don't use up the water trashmouth!"  
"Fuck you! It's my water too! I can use it how I want!"

During Richie's worried and panic filled shower he came out finding Eddie missing from his spot on the couch without his phone that was found on the floor next to the couch. He threw lazily his towel over his shoulder ignoring his dripping mess of dark hair dripping water onto the floor. Richie picked up his phone turning it on seeing his phone lightning being turned all the way down hiding his wallpaper of an awkward selfie between him and the other losers at a Chinese restaurant.

"Oh come on" Richie huffed wiping his wet hand onto his towel on his shoulder before turning up his lightning.

"Eddie? Ed bear? Spaghetti? You left my phone on the floor. Without the lighting...oh this is just getting too obvious!"

Richie looked around wandering around the house seeing no sight of Eddie anywhere. Did he go out? Making his way upstairs, Richie headed down the small corridor into Eddie's room knocking on the door before fiddling with the handle getting no budge. "Hey! Eddie can I come in? I know I may have been over dramatic about your teeth but they look fine, can I come in? Pretty please with your mom on top?" Richie teased near the end.

It didn't take long before Eddie's door creaked open revealing Eddie peeking his head through the small opening of the door holding a cold ice pack to his cheek. Hey, he needed to step up the convincing pain of his teeth. Eddie's room was covered in darkness with his blinds hiding the windows in his room with the only light coming from the corridor piercing through his dark room.

"You didn't do anything, I just...need some time alone my teeth just need some rest"  
"In the dark?"  
"I'm not in the mood for any Vitamin C, the darkness in my room right now is just...comforting, I'll be out at dinner" Eddie said giving Richie a small smile before shutting the door in his face leaving both a worried and offended Richie outside.

"Eddie! You know what fine, I'll just be stealing the couch and talking with Beverly while you stay as a drama queen in your angsty dark room of yours for the day, enjoy your late emo phase" Richie retorted shoving his hands into his pocket as he rushed off with a frown on his face.

Hiding in the darkness?  
Fangs?

His fucking boyfriend is a vampire and he has no idea how the hell he's going to admit it. What's next? Stanley's a werewolf and Eddie's going to turn him into a vampire when he's sleeping? His life just became a fucking twilight story! Shit!

He needs advice. But from the only loser apart from him who knows a thing or two about vampires.

Ben.

Phase 4: Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, gals and non-bonary royalty Eddie is just going through his late emo phase.


	5. Day 5

The sound of his phone ringing the next day continued on earning no reply. Did Ben suddenly stop believing in using cell phones on that fancy boat of his? 

"Come on, It's urgent you dork of a man! Pick up!" Richie muttered under his breath as he aggressively pressed the 'call' button once more hearing the familiar ring. A sudden pause interrupted the ringing with a voice coming through the other line.

"Hello, Mrs Hanscom" 

Oh shoot it was Beverly. Better than nothing. Also Mrs Hanscom? That's new.

"Hey Bev, it's your favorite trash mouth here, hey I need-"  
"Something's wrong with you and Eddie isn't there? Did you both have a fight?"  
"We always fight! But it's not that, hey do you know where Benny boy is?" Richie asked hearing the sound of a dog in the background whilst a slight silence filled the phone line.

"Yeah, he's out here playing with the dog. Is my company not enough or...something burnt down didn't it? Oh Richie-"  
"No! Not this time! It's just ah...well you might not think I'm serious on what I need to talk about, for once in my life, but I just think maybe Ben knows a thing or two after being the Town's library dork when we were kids back in Derry"

"Just spill it out to me Richie, I'm sure I'm smart enough to handle whatever comes out that trash mouth of yours"

Richie stared at his phone for a second before sighing awkwardly in defeat. This is so stupid. But it's all for Eddie.

"So...I think Eddie's...a vampire"

Silence filled the phone until a sudden laugh came from the other line from Beverly causing Richie to roll his eyes in embarrassment as she slowly began to stop, realizing Richie wasn't laughing along with her.

"Wait...your serious?"  
"I am! Bev this has been a fucking strange ass week and Eddie is the cherry on it's top!"  
"Richie, you know Vampires are just a myth written by somebody who thought scaring children was fun and to make a good cash grab for a love story-"  
"That's my life right now! A twilight story! But this time Eddie's broken down my door with only knocking, has FANGS, is allergic to garlic even from it's smell and loves the darkness of his own room!"

The awkward silence could use a cliche cricket at this moment as Beverly huffed which Richie could already picture as her shaking her head.

"Richie, hon, you've been watching too many horror flicks with Eddie again haven't you? We're not kids-"  
"Beverly please! A bat came into our house and Eddie said it bit him!"  
"It could have been just a fruit bat and your imagination is going wild, and you know what Eddie's allergies are like this time of year"  
"Can you at least bring some salt when you come over tomorrow for dinner with the others?"  
"RICHIE!"

Richie winced as his name was yelled on the other line until another voice entered the phone line with Beverly continuing to rant in the background. He wasn't crazy! Hopefully Ben understands where he's coming from.

"Hello? Richie?"

Oh thank god it's Ben. He loves Beverly but he was not risking himself earning a 5 hour lecture on why Eddie's not a Vampire.

"Ben! Hey man! So...do you know anything about vampires?"  
"Vampires? That's something I haven't read on in a while...all I know is that they hate garlic, are introverted from the world, live in a dark and lifeless environment to keep clear from sunlight or close interactions and have no reflection in mirrors, an easy thing to spot, why do you want to know Rich?"  
"Eddie...I'm afraid he's turned into a vampire"

Ben choked at the sentence trying to process what Richie had said.

"Eddie? A vampire? Richie come on save the pranks for tomorrow-"  
"It's true! Come on Ben, New kid, Benny boy! Just bring something that can cure him! Like what's it called...a stake?"  
"Richie! That would kill him! My god-He wants a stake Bev-I know! Look Richie we can bring some salt how about that?" Ben offered causing Richie to huff in defeat looking around beginning to lower his voice at the sound of somebody coming downstairs.

"Fine, just don't act suspicious when you come over!"  
"Richie your already acting-"

"Bye!"

He quickly hung up his phone shoving it back into his pocket as the footsteps coming down stopped. Eddie didn't come down for dinner yesterday, maybe he wanted some leftovers? With a slow walk, Richie made his way to the footsteps that paced around the kitchen. 

"Eddie? I think we have some leftovers if you want?" Richie asked as he slowly walked into the kitchen seeing Eddie covered in a black hoodie that's hood was lazily thrown over his head following a dark grey shirt underneath and dark navy jeans. Christ this is either Richie's worst nightmare or his teenage dream to see Eddie wearing something like this. Focus Richard!

"Come on Eds is this about the garlic allergy? You know its common-" "For god sake, Richie can I just some food in peace without your trash mouth" Eddie commented slamming the fridge before shoving past Richie beginning to head back upstairs.

"Hey! Don't you want some fresh air or something?"  
"Too bright today" Eddie commented with the sound of a door being slammed echoing down the upstairs corridor, unexpected to Richie as Eddie slightly put up his blinds with a chuckle as Richie was left open with an almost offended look on his face to hear his own boyfriend ignore him.

"Ok...that's it...I'm getting salt"

Phase 5: Complete


End file.
